1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to methods and apparatus for connecting nodes in a control network having multiple data buses.
2) Background
Automated control systems are commonly used in a number of manufacturing, transportation, and other applications, and are particularly useful to control machinery, sensors, electronics, and other system components. For example, manufacturing or vehicular systems may be outfitted with a variety of sensors and automated electrical and/or mechanical parts that require enablement or activation when needed to perform their predefined functions. Such systems commonly require that functions or procedures be carried out in a prescribed order or with a level of responsiveness that precludes sole reliance on manual control. Also, such systems may employ sensors or other components that require continuous or periodic monitoring and therefore lend themselves to automated control.
As the tasks performed by machinery have grown in number and complexity, a need has arisen for ways to exercise control over the various components of a system rapidly, efficiently and reliably. The sheer number of system components to be monitored, enabled, disabled, activated, deactivated, adjusted or otherwise controlled can lead to difficulties in designing and implementing a suitable control system. As the number of system components to be controlled is increased, not only is the operation of the control system made more complicated, but also the wiring and inter-connections of the control system are likewise more elaborate. In addition, greater reliance on automated control has resulted in larger potential consequences if the automated control system fails.
Traditionally, control systems in certain applications, such as transit vehicles and railcars, have relied upon relay-based control technology. In such systems, relays and switches are slaved to a logic circuit that serves to switch signal connections. This approach requires a large number of relays and a substantial amount of wiring throughout the vehicle. In some instances distributed processors or logic circuits may be used for subsystems such as the door, but these processors or logic circuits often take up significant space and can be costly to maintain.
A substantial improvement has recently been made in the field of control systems. An improved network control system recently developed uses a dual-bus architecture along with distributed controllers. In this improved network control system, a primary bus forms a high-speed, bi-directional communication link interconnecting a main data bus controller with distributed slave modules, one of which acts as a second data bus controller connected to a secondary, low-speed data bus. The slave modules are generally connected to various input/output ports. The second data bus controller can be connected to second-tier slave modules over the secondary, low-speed data bus. The main data bus controller, secondary data bus controller, first-tier slave modules, second-tier slave modules, input/output ports and other system components collectively form a hierarchical system wherein the main data bus controller supervises the first-tier slave modules, including the second data bus controller, the second data bus controller supervises the second-tier slave modules, and the first-tier slave modules and second-tier slave modules supervise their assigned input/output functions.
While the dual-bus control network as described above has many advantages, there are also ways in which it could be improved further. The dual-bus control network architecture as currently known in the art generally relies on a single top-level main data bus controller. If the main data bus controller fails, system performance will be adversely impacted. Also, the possibility of a short circuit occurring, particularly over a region of the bus, is a constant danger. In addition to disrupting communication signals among the components accessing the bus, a short circuit can be difficult to trace and cause substantial disruption of system service while maintenance personnel attempt to locate the short circuit. Furthermore, while the dual-bus network control architecture reduces wiring needed in a vehicle or other automated system, simplification of wiring connections would lead to greater ease of implementation and maintenance.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a network control system that has a means for recovering from a failure in a main data bus controller or otherwise mitigating the effects such a failure. It would further be advantageous to provide a network control system that reduces the impact of a short circuit and enables rapid identification of the location of a short circuit by maintenance personnel. It would further be advantageous to provide a distributed network control system with simplified wiring and connections.